Better To Light A Candle
by Reniyah Lesborne
Summary: So I guess this is where I begin. I’m here to talk about my once was, Ginny. My name is Hermione, and Ginny was my best friend. If you can add it to your favorites you can review it too.


A/N: I wrote this for my English Class, and I was told it was good...quite sad actually...of course, its not the EXACT version I gave to my Teacher, but it's close. Sorry for those of you waiting for me to update my other stories, can you say writers block? Read, review, enjoy. TaTa.

Dedicated to Hannah. My once was. Not exactly how she killed herself...

Hannah died on October 10, 2005

* * *

Better to Light a Candle

* * *

So I guess this is where I begin. I'm here to talk about my once was, Ginny. My name is Hermione, and Ginny was my best friend. London, England is where I set my scene, my seventh year, Ginny's sixth. Man, I can even give you the day and time we found her.

You're probably looking at me like I'm nuts...but, truth be told, I'm not. Ginny killed herself on May twentieth. Look at the shocked expressions on your faces. It's pretty funny, you know. It's the same look that was on her parents face when they found out.

Okay, so, I'll start at seven o'clock on the morning of May nineteenth, two thousand.

It was Friday, the day before the Prom. We were all exited. You know, girls talking about how much their dresses were, and when they were getting their nails done; guys talking about who they were going to have sex with at the after parties. Pretty stupid, Ginny never got along with those kinds of people.

Gin told me she wasn't going to the Yule Ball, so I begged and pleaded for her to come. I told her I'd buy her dress, and pay for her nails and hair. She said no, again and again and again. Finally, I asked her why.

One name, the only thing that came out of her mouth, the only thing I needed. Harry Potter. He had asked her to the Ball, a while ago actually, and then she walked in on him doing the unthinkable…under the Grand Staircase …with Padma Patil.

Then I did probably the world's dumbest thing. I let her stay in the Gryffindor Common Room while I was at the Ball. I knew I should have stayed there with her. Been there for her. Now that I think about it, it's my entire fault that she's gone.

Anyway, back to the story. Now, fast-forwarding to three o'clock in the afternoon, May twentieth. About two and a half hours before the Ball. I walked up to Gin, asked her if she wanted to see me in my splendiferous dress. She picked it out, after all. She said sure and we went over to my Room.

I let her in we chatted a bit, and then she said she had something to do, so I hugged her and she left. About a half hour after she left, Draco, my date, came to the Common Room to pick me up for the Ball.

The Ball was…okay, that is was until I went outside. Well, it wouldn't be to great for you if you walked out to the gardens to see your best friend lying on the ground in a forest green dress. Her hair would have been done nicely if it hadn't been caked in blood. Her wrists were cut up, and from the looks of it, she jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

I couldn't move. I just stood there. I heard the door opening, but only slightly. I heard someone gasp, and then felt arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, H-" Draco started saying, but I didn't hear him finish saying it. I just kind of fell. The tears were coming down rapidly now. I looked at her corsage. It was beautiful. Just a single black rose and a calla lily. I picked up her left wrist to look at it closer, only to find it caked in dry and wet blood. In it was a piece of paper, so I took it out, opened it, and read it.

_"To whom it may concern:_

_My name is Ginevra Weasley. I am 16 years old, and I have done this for many reasons. Only one of them really concerns you. I was unhappy, with everything. The guy I have liked for as long as I can remember, asked me to prom. Then I found him doing _things_ with Padma Patil. Well, Harry, I hope you're happy with her._

_See you on the other side,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_To my Number One, I love you. Don't forget what I told you."_

And still, to this day, I haven't…

"Better to light one small candle then to curse the darkness".


End file.
